


Stay with me

by Butterfly_effect



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Framework, i dont know what else to tag this help, my first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_effect/pseuds/Butterfly_effect
Summary: Agent Daisy Johnson is a professional. She can easily do this. Fake some kisses, say the right things at the right time... But with him she can easily change into Skye, the girl who's disappeared a long time ago. And Skye... is not very good at pretending. She wears her heart on her sleeve and because of that the whole mission could be jeopardized.





	1. Peach shampoo

**D**

She wants to freak out. She _is_ freaking out. In a bathroom where she ran right after she’d found out who was laying in bed. Who was her _boyfriend._

She is standing with eyes wide open and breathing heavily. She doesn’t understand. Why? How? All kinds of thoughts are running through her head. All kinds of... desires. First, she wanted to march back in and yell every possible insult she could remember at him. Second, she wanted to tell him she finally... finally understands. Third, she wanted to run into his arms and stay there for as long as possible. But she realized she doesn’t have to.... _can’t_ do either of these things. Because whoever that person in bed is... it’s not him. He’s dead. For real this time. It’s just stimulation. Not real. She’s not gonna freak out – not anymore that is – or yell at him for things this Ward probably never did. She can do this. She’s an agent. She can pull it off. Sure, she’s been training how to kick ass, but she can act pretty well now. This Grant Ward will never know.

She steps into the bedroom again. Her heart is beating like crazy despite the decision she’d came to few minutes ago.

 _What now?_ she thinks nervously as she stands in front of their bed and then she remembers the message. _Wake up your boyfriend._ Okay, that’s easy, that she can do.

Her legs are shaking. The closer she gets to him the more nervous she is. She stands few inches from him and just watches his calm handsome face. His thick black hair look like a bird's nest and his lips are partly shaped into a light smile. Her heart aches a little bit before she reminds herself _again_ : It’s not him. He’s not real. He’s gone. For some reason this thought only makes her heart ache more.

She reaches out an arm and touches his, much more firmer than hers is.

Agents Daisy Johnson takes a deep breath and her voice is almost completely controlled when she whispers: “Grant, wake up.”

**G**

He listens to her quiet steps and wonders what’s going on with her. Usually when she’s up before him she snuggles him until he’s awake as well or she takes a shower and _then_ she snuggles him until he’s damp and awake. But she’s been walking back and forth for some time now and he starts to worry. Did something happen? Did she receive bad news? Did she figure out...

He can hear hew steps closer now as well as he can smell her peach shampoo. He can’t help but smile at the memory of them buying it.

_“This one.” He shoves the bottle right into her face with a big grin on his face. She rolls her eyes and takes the shampoo from him, studying it a bit closer._

_“Okay... any specific reason?” She asks with raised eyebrows as he never stops smiling at her._

_“Oh yeah.” His smile even grows now. “I love the word peach.”_

_She watches his happy expression. He repeats the word – two times – just to show her how much he likes it. Sometimes it’s hard for her to believe how different he can be when he’s with her only. No supervisors, no cameras to watch their every move... just them._

_“Okay, peach one it is,” she gives up after few more “peach” from him._

_His content expression makes her giggle. “Special agent my ass.”_

“Grant, wake up.”

Her voice is soft and trembles a little bit at his name. Grant moves his hand and grabs hers resting on his arm.

“Good morning,” he whispers and opens his eyes slowly, holding and stroking her hand. It’s always like this. Every morning she’s the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. But it never gets old. He can’t imagine one day it will. He will never get tired of looking at her. His lips automatically form into a smile as he watches her wide eye. She’s so beautiful like this. Hair still wet and no makeup. Just... her.

Grant takes her hand to his mouth and presses a light kiss into her palm. “Everything okay?”

Skye licks her lips and blinks couple of times looking clueless. His gaze falls to her pink lips and he leans for a kiss like so many times before. But... something is different this time. The moment their lips meet he feels like he’s never kissed her before. Her lips are soft and hesitant and so... so _real._ His heart feels fuller than it was a minute ago and it’s a dizzy feeling. Skye kisses him back slowly and sweetly and if it weren’t for his reputation of a big bad wolf he would... he would shed a tear. But she would never shut up about it. _My kiss made you cry? You’re such a baby, agent Ward._

How could he ever explain it to her? That it felt so special and precious?

She pulls away way too soon and her eyes are still closed. She is breathing heavily and their hands are still joined.

“We’re being called in,” she murmurs. His smile slowly fades away. He doesn't feel like going to work. Right now... he just wants to stay here with her. And imagine the world outside doesn't exist. 

**D**

_I am so screwed._

 

 


	2. Now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy has to start to act. And Grant starts to suspect something is up with his girlfriend.

**D**

Her heart almost jumps out of her chest when he moves, uncovers himself and she can see he’s completely naked. Daisy immediately snaps back and practically runs on the other side of the room, keeping her gaze glued to the floor. She hear him chuckle.

 

“Someone is being shy suddenly.” _Suddenly._ Her face gets a shade of a peony when she realizes what _suddenly_ means. _Oh god. This is worse than I thought._

She receives a kiss on a temple when he’s walking past her and then disappears in a bathroom. She is finally capable to suck in a deep breath with her heart beating like she’s just ran a marathon. _He’s not real. Calm down. He can’t hurt you._

Without thinking she raises her shaky hand and runs finger tips over her lips. _Why does it feel real though?_

**G**

Grant can’t quite put a finger on it, but he _knows_ something is wrong. He knows _her._ He knows her body language, her facial expressions. And right now... she’s not the person he fell asleep next to last night. For a second there... he thought maybe she’d found out... and his heart stopped. But when the panic stepped aside he realized... no. She would quake his ass off if she knew. It had to be something else.

 

Skye is dressed by the time he comes back to the bedroom, brushing her hair. Without thinking about it Grant steps forward and wraps his arms around her waist, lips pressing against her neck. And immediately he feels the change. Her body changes. Completely rigid. His eyes meet her gaze in a mirror and for a split of second he can see... fear. It’s like a punch in a gut. Is she afraid of _him?_

 

“We should go,” he murmurs, lets go of her and turns his back to her. “I hope you haven't forgotten about today’s dinner. Fitz is pretty busy man lately. We’re lucky he made time for us.”

He doesn’t have to see Skye to feel her reaction. “Of course I haven’t. I’m not senile yet,” she confidently replies, and in that moment he is pretty damn sure that his Skye is gone.

*

“I’ll drive.” She practically runs to their car parked few metres from them, not giving him a second look. He stares at her.

  

“Honey, what are you doing?” he whispers and stops in his tracks. “That’s... not our car.”

He wouldn’t have noticed if it weren’t for his training. But thanks to his past he can see it. He can see the terror in her face for a split of second, before she bites her lip and smiles. He knows what she’s gonna say before she has a chance to take a breath. _I know, dummy. I was just testing you._

No. That’s what Skye would say. And this is not Skye.

 

Grant can see the exact moment she thinks of an excuse, but he doesn’t give her a chance to use it. He starts laughing and pulls out car keys from his pocket. Her face says it all. _You asshole._

**D**

_I screwed it up._

Daisy knows what she has to do. She can see in the way he looks at her that he knows something is wrong. She might not know how his Skye used to be with him, but she has to at least try. Otherwise this mission may end sooner than in began.

She takes a deep breath and looks at him adjusting rear-view mirror.  He seems to be completely relaxed and free of worries, but after staring longer than it’s necessary she finds cracks in his mask. And she has to use it.

“Why are you staring at me?” He

“Am I not allowed to do that?”

Her reply has an effect on him. His lips curl into a soft smile and he exhales loudly. When he turns his head to look at her, there is something different about the way he lays his eyes on her.

“Skye,” he whispers. _Now or never._

Daisy leans in and she doesn’t have to go far. He meets her in the middle of a hard desperate kiss, his hand tugging on her long hair.

“Skye.” He keeps repeating her name every time they break off the kiss to take a breath. And the more he says it the more she believes it. _Skye._ She likes how it sounds. She likes how it feels. Being Skye used to be so easy. Skye; a hacker, an orphan. Hactivist. In love with agent Grant Ward.

_She wants to be Skye again._

Grant pulls away.  Caressing her cheeks he looks at her like she’s his entire world. For a second she smiles at him and forgets everything. Completely. Maybe it’s framework doing it. Trying to suck her in. Or maybe it’s Grant Ward crawling back inside of her heart. Either way, she might not be strong enough to fight it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about second chapter? It starts out slowly and nothing is happening yet, but I hope some of you still like it. Thank you so much for your kind words and kudos ♥ They made my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming with my own idea how it could look in Framework, but we all know writers are only gonna crush our hearts. Anyway, I hope some of you enjoyed this and I'll be happy if you leave any kind of comment. Also when you see an error or anything that is grammatically wrong, please, let me know. English is not my first language and I appreciate any help I can get ♥


End file.
